Robotic romance
by Lighting wolf knight
Summary: Mach, a new type of sonic robot built to kill Sonic... But a miscalculation by Eggman allows this machine to form it's own life. and it will fight for that life.. Rated t for violence and death. Set during the comics. Nicole x Mach, chapters on Thursdays.
1. Nano

**Sup guys? Lighting Wolf here, back with another story, this one about Sonic. Enjoy the 800- word chapter. I don't own Sonic, Sega does.**

 **(Death Egg 2)**

The being on the table wasn't a Metal Sonic, it was similar to the metal death trooper which Eggman usually dispatched to kill his mortal enemy, but it was also different from the Silver Sonic mech which protected the Death Egg.

Eggman watched as nanobots started to bind together, slowly building into a form which resembled a Hedgehog like his other inventions.

"Sir, might I ask what that is supposed to be? We are dangerously low on resources and without reinforcements…" Snively stated before the figure clenched its fist and snapped the restraints on the gurney like tissue paper.

"Snively, I have tried both directly assaulting the city, and I have tried ambushing Sonic and his annoying pests he calls friends… Both times have failed, both with the firepower of the Death Egg, and with the Egg Swats aboard the ship… Even Metal Sonic, Sally and Silver Sonic have failed." Eggman said before the figure let more nanobots adhere to its metal shell, shaping it till it looked like a robotic Hedgehog, though it was red and silver unlike Eggman's other Sonic robots.

"This is Nano Sonic, and he will not fail, he is made up of highly advanced Nanobots and Titanium so tough he can withstand Sonic directly. I also made him able to regenerate from attacks by allowing his nanobots to simply stick back together…. Even if he is harmed, any source of metal will allow him to repair and he is nearly as intelligent as yours truly… Nearly." Eggman said as the figure looked at Eggman.

"Designation: Nano Sonic V1 NS 09834B online, awaiting command key." Nano said, while the machine was still an obedient weapon of war, part of it hated its own name.

Eggman stepped into the room, something in his hand.

"And with this Emerald, Sonic will not be able to depower him and wait out his power supply…" Eggman said, Snively saw the Chaos Emerald and tried to take it only for Nano to draw an energy like canon out of its own arm and train it on the small man.

"Are you crazy?! We need a Chaos Emerald to power the Death Egg, without the other Emerald, we can barely stay floating for more than the Emerald allows!" Snively stated only for Eggman to shove his Nephew away and insert the gem into a slot on Nano's shoulder.

Nano flexed a fist as his entire frame crackled and his optics turned Blue.

"Relax Snively, the Chaos Emeralds are limitless, they won't endanger anyone. I plan to let Nano Sonic kill that stupid Hedgehog, then toss Nano out, he might be my most prized weapon yet, but he's still just scrap." Eggman said, unaware Nano was listening to his words, his highly advanced CPU analyzing each word down to the last syllable.

Eggman also hadn't predicted the Chaos Emerald and the effect it would have on the robot, warping its circuits, allowing them to form opinions, a being of its own.

A soul, Nano looked at Eggman.

"Target is still Sonic, awaiting deployment from Death Egg, Lord Eggman." Nano stated, Eggman didn't sense or didn't care about the bite in the words, he turned to Snively.

"Nano, lead a group of Egg Swats and Metal and Sliver Sonic to New Mobotropolis… And kill Sonic, then watch as the city is razed to the ground." Eggman ordered, Nano was silent as he marched out of the room, glaring at Eggman before the lab doors sealed.

"I don't trust him, that machine looks like it heard you, it looked like it was listening to your words… That hunk of junk is too dangerous to be allowed to roam free, sir!" Snively said, Eggman let out a chuckle, a horrible noise from his throat.

"Stop being a coward, Snively. I know how dangerous Nano Sonic is, I installed a kill switched inside him, if he were ever to turn on me, a simple push of a button and he will drop dead to the dirt. He might be smart enough to think for himself, but he should know who holds the cards here… Now, we have a Hedgehog to watch be torn asunder." Eggman said before leaving.

Unaware the machine had heard every word, every word….

Author Notes

 **Phew, first chapter done! I know it isn't perfect, first chapters aren't my thing. I thought of this story while working on new stories and thought of Nicole. I also want to point out my story about Zero will be updated soon. Nano will also have a new name, Nano is just his name for now. Next chapter will show Nano fighting Sonic. Until next Thursday, Lighting Wolf out!**


	2. Sonic vs Nano

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Robotic Romance. Enjoy the 900- word chapter. I don't own Sonic, Sega does.**

 **(Outside Mobotropolis.)**

Sonic grinned as the figure sped towards him with Metal Sonic and 2 platoons of Egg-Swats before the figure slammed into the ground.

"Prime target located, prepare to die hedgehog." The figure said as Metal Sonic and the Egg Pawns landed behind the robot.

"Well, another of Eggman's toys, hmm? And yet another one based off me." Sonic said before Eggman's voice came from Metal Sonic.

"Oh, ho, ho! This is Nano Sonic, you pest, your find he isn't so easily dismantled like my other machines… And I've sent Metal Sonic just to watch." Eggman boasted before Nano transformed his arm into a canon and blasted at Sonic.

The hedgehog continued to dodge the wrist mounted weapon before spin dashing at Sonic.

"You're going to have to try a new trick, hotshot." Nano said before catching the spin dash and slamming the Hedgehog into the ground before punting him backwards.

"Ow… Well, you've got more personality then most of the doc's mechs." Sonic said before Nano cracked his metallic hands and neck.

"I have more firepower then you think, spines…. Let me show you." Nano said before he transformed his hands and arms into weapons and metallic rocket launchers grew out of his shoulders.

Nano launched into the air before bombarding Sonic who flipped out of the way, he saw Eggman looked displeased. He guessed it wasn't because Nano wasn't winning, Eggman clearly expected Nano to be a faceless killing machine. Sonic was happy that this wasn't the case.

Most of Eggman's machines didn't have much personality. Nano blasted a hole in front of Sonic who dodged it before Nano dived at him and punched him before slamming him into the ground.

Sonic spin dashed upwards and decapitated Nano, he dusted off his hands and prepared to scrap Metal Sonic and the Egg Swats.

That was when Nano's head transformed into a swirling cloud of nanobots and flew back to his body before it attached back to his body.

"Is that all you have?" Nano asked before drawing a blade out of his wrist and his plasma canon out of his other wrist.

"Nano, stop smack talking and kill him!" Eggman hissed before a rock hit Metal and destroyed the transmission.

Nano looked at Sonic who waved as Nano grinned.

"Bring it, hedgehog, I want you to hit me with everything you got… Because I was rolled off the assembly line just to fight you… Now I want to see if those preprogrammed memories are real or just propaganda." Nano said, Metal looked at Nano, this wasn't what Nano was designed to be like.

Sonic grinned and charged Nano, Nano slashed at him before Sonic kicked him in the arm, Nano blocked it and shot at him which Sonic ducked.

Sonic flip kicked Nano before Nano caught him with a roundhouse kick to the chest which sent the hedgehog skidding back.

Nano's slightly dented arm reformed and Nano continued to advance on Sonic, firing away at the hedgehog before a device landed in front of Nano.

It was an Emp Grenade, Nano looked at it before it exploded, Metal Sonic and the Egg Pawns shorted out and slammed to the ground.

"Sonic!" Sonic heard and turned to see Tails land before Sonic frowned.

"Tails, you spoiled all the fun…" Sonic stated before Tails rolled his eyes.

"Wait… What?" Tails asked, Sonic looked to see the nanobots fizzle before Nano slowly stood up, his eyes blinked as he stood up.

"Blast that fox and his emps! Nano, return to the Death Egg with Metal, I designed you to be resistant to emps, but your power supply could be damaged." Eggman hissed, Nano let out a metallic sigh and picked up Metal Sonic and slung him over his arm.

"You're lucky you showed up, two tails…. I hate cheating…. Until next time, Sonic." Nano said before firing a missile from his other launcher at Sonic which both jumped away from.

Sonic watched Nano zoom away at speeds that rivaled his own as the nanobot like sonic robot vanished.

"Wait… Nano? Eggman built a robot that's like Nicole?" Tails asked, Sonic nodded.

"Yeah, and he's got a mouth to match his skills… Doc actually built a bot I'm happy to fight… C'mon, lets tell Rotor and Nicole what's new." Sonic said before speeding away as Tails followed him.

 **(Death Egg 2)**

Metal Sonic was tossed to the ground as Nano continued to robotically marched into a room and took a seat at the table.

He pretended to shut down as Eggman walked in.

"Blasted hedgehog, damaging Nano Sonic…. Something must have malfunctioned, Nano never spoke like that… Ever… I'm going to make some upgrades and find out where that came from…. If this happens again, I'll just recycle him and make a V2…. And I have to get that blasted A.I removed from the computers." Eggman hissed.

Nano wanted to know more.

Author Notes

 **Phew, another chapter done! I'm glad people are enjoying the story, I'm happy to write about it. I also wanted to show how the Chaos Emerald changed Nano's personality… I also want to point out soon Mach will turn good, by 4 more chapters he will be betrayed. Next chapter will be next Wednesday and will show Mach meeting Nicole. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	3. Nicole

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Robotic Romance. Enjoy the 900- word chapter. I don't own Sonic, Sega does.**

 **(Death Egg 2.)**

Nicole knew she had been spotted when she had been forced into her avatar by firewalls.

"Hmm, I guess you must be Nicole, the AI of Princess Sally." She heard before she turned to see the figure whom she found out was named Nano Sonic.

She raised her hands to attack, Nano made no move, but walked closer.

"Nano Sonic." Nicole spat out, Nano crossed his arms.

"I really hate that name, it sounds so…. Stock. I didn't come to fight, though, I disabled the cameras for this part of the Death Egg. You'd have to be pretty sloppy to have let the lord of lard know you're here." Nano stated, Nicole frowned.

"What do you want?" Nicole asked, Nano pulled out a flash drive and put it into her hand.

"To find out what I am… What I'm here for, Eggman wants me to kill Sonic then he'll throw me away like garbage and have me melted down into slag. I'm made out of nanobots and highly advanced technology… Yet I feel… Like what I'm doing is wrong, like whatever that emerald did to me is making me feel different. I feel like I have a… Thing in my chest telling me I'm wrong." Nano said, Nicole frowned.

It wasn't news to her that Nano Sonic existed, nor that he wasn't like the other battle androids Eggman created. She had hacked files on him and Sonic filled in the rest.

"You have a Chaos Emerald? You feel something?" Nicole asked before Nano nodded and brushed his hand along her head.

The Nanobots inside of his body and the Nanites that helped her avatar look somewhat human pulled at each other, both machines interacting like they were curious what they touched.

"So, you are trying to be organic, I didn't think the files the old man got from Sally were true. I didn't expect that." Nano said, speechless, Nicole looked at her arm which crackled and sparkled.

"Why would you help me? You know who I am, and what I'd do with this…" Nicole said, looking at the flash drive, Nano shrugged and closed her fist which sparkled along with his.

"I don't know why, I just know it's right, it feels right. I feel whatever that thing the Emerald gave me, that voice, telling me that's this is the right thing. I also know that you have some answers to my questions… Because you're like me, you want to know what these organics are, what their like." Nano said before the cameras started twitching, Nano turned to Nicole.

"Go, I'll act like I erased you from the system and you can talk with spines, go and give him that. You want the princess back, I gave her to you." Nano said, pressing a few keys which caused the camera to shut down for a few seconds.

"What about you?" Nicole asked, this talk was short, but it shocked her with how Nano was acting.

"I'm going to stay here and find my own path, I don't know what that path is… But whatever this is…" Nano said, tapping his chest, to Nicole, it sounded like the emerald had given him a soul.

"It will show me that path. You go now, tell Sonic that I sent you, that I want to even the playing field." Nano said, Nicole nodded and vanished into the console which Nano typed at, destroying her presence in the system, but sending her back to Knothole with the flash drive.

"Nano!" Nano heard and he turned to see that Eggman along with 2 D.E.L or 'Dark Egg Legion' soldiers and a pair of Egg Swats along with him.

"Yes, Lord Eggman?" Nano asked, Eggman looked at the war android before looking at the console.

"What were you doing down here? I thought you were resting in your recharge cradle. Your nanobots are still being finished and any damage to them is unacceptable, I still haven't finished their work yet, they are unfinished!" Eggman stated, Nano nodded, he frowned at the man under his metal body.

"I found a security AI in the system and attempted to purge it, it got away with a file. I wasn't able to find out what the file was, but I purged her from the system." Nano said, Eggman growled in annoyance.

"Nicole, that blasted Lynx continues to haunt me even without her princess to help her…. Good, you got her out, I'm sending you on a second battle with Sonic, find him and end him." Eggman ordered, Nano nodded before Eggman pressed a button on his remote.

Nano crashed to the ground, Eggman chuckled.

"I'm joking, you titanium traitor. I knew that you were talking with Nicole, that emerald changed you, I analyzed you the entire battle. You're not much better then scrap." Eggman laughed.

Nano grunted.

Author Notes

 **Phew, another chapter down! Yes, I know Nano getting betrayed and meeting Nicole was rushed, I'll explain it next chapter. I also want to point out Nicole doesn't entirely trust Mach yet, she's just surprised that he trusted her. Next chapter will show Mach getting his official name and escaping Eggman. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**

 **PS: I might make some more sonic stories soon. Until next chapter!**


	4. Mach's Plan

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Robotic Romance. Enjoy the 900- word chapter. I don't own Sonic, Sega does.**

 **(Death Egg 2.)**

Nano woke up for a moment to see a crusher in front of him, he felt an Egg Swat read to toss him into it.

He turned his arm into a blade and decapitated the robot before he dropped to the floor and tossed the mech into the crusher, he was surprised that he was still ok. He looked around and saw that he was on the lower level of the Death Egg. He knew there wasn't any cameras on this level of the Battle Station, that both helped him and slowed him down.

There was also a panel which opened the floor which allowed any trash to drop out of the Death Egg and into the forest, Eggman didn't care about nature.

"Well, guess I've been handed my severance package, I doubted the old man would allow me to avoid the grinder after helping that Lynx. I could leave now… Nor I could handle the Chaos Emerald…. Hmm, no, I doubt he realized that realized that trick I did with the Emerald, it took me an entire day to handle it… Good thing this emerald gives me unlimited juice." Mach said as he punched the button that opened the floor.

He doubted it would alert Eggman, if anything, it would just make him think that they were tossing what was left of him off his super battle station.

Mach dropped out of the Death Egg, punched his thrusters and flew off to find Nicole who he was currently tracking by her data signature, he found her, he found Sonic.

 **(With Eggman)**

Snively watched as Eggman beat his desk with his hands, it would be amusing if it wasn't so annoying on him.

"Blast that worthless scrap heap! He made a fake emerald, just like that worthless fox did years ago! He has my emerald!" Eggman roared in anger, he turned to Snively.

"Launch the Egg Swats and Metal Sonic… SEND EVERYTHING AFTER THAT HEDGEBOT!" Eggman roared before Snively sighed and walked off to handle the order.

His uncle really was useless at times, he'd be happy when he went after his uncle to overthrow him.

 **(With Nicole and Sonic)**

Nicole caught Nano on her radar before he was even close to Knothole HQ, Sonic ran outside as she watched. Nano flew in as Sonic prepared to spin dash the Sonic like robot.

Nano caught Sonic with a bola like weapon as he landed, it was a lucky shot.

"Stand down, spines." Nano said, he heard someone clear their throat and he turned to see Nicole.

"Nano." Nicole said, Nano withdrew his weapon and awkwardly faced her.

"Hey… And I prefer the name Mach now, I'm not team eggman anymore, they punched my ticket yesterday after our little chat." Mach said, Sonic looked between the two.

"He betrayed you, didn't he?" Nicole asked, Mach nodded and looked at the A.I in amusement.

"Still got the flash drive I gave you?" Mach asked, Nicole opened her hand to show the data on the drive, Mach smiled.

"Ok, can someone please fill me on?" Sonic asked, Mach was about to speak when the air split open.

Over a dozen drop pods slammed in the ground in front of him and Egg Swats marched out, Metal Sonic slammed into the ground in front of the army.

This was before a horrible machine landed, Nicole watched as her former friend, now a machine floated in front of the army.

"Hand over the emerald, traitor." Metal Sally hissed, Mach shattered the bola and formed his wrist blade and canon on both arms.

"Your get that emerald over my trashed chassis." Mach hissed, Metal Sally snapped and the Eggman Army fired at them as Metal charged at him.

Nicole summoned a wall of Nanites which the lasers bounced off of, Mach shot around the shield at the Egg Swats and Metal Sonic as Sonic shot at them from the other side.

"Told you I wasn't team Eggman anymore, spines. He trashed me as soon as I gave Nicole that flash drive. I didn't know he'd send an army after me. I guessed I should have ditched that Chaos Emerald in my core, but I can't take it out or I'd shut down." Mach explained as he shot one of the Swats and then tore the circuits out of another.

"You have a Chaos Emerald in you?" Sonic asked while he spin dashed an Egg Swat into pieces before Metal Sally swung one of her swords at him.

"What do you think is powering me and gave me this personality? Maybe we could finish our talk after we survive this?" Mach asked, Nicole crushed 4 Egg Swats with her nanites and Mach looked at her in awe.

"Well, for a A.I, she can scrap. I wasn't expecting that." Mach said before he was hit backwards by Metal.

Mach wiped off his mouth and grinned.

Author Notes

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, I know the betrayal was a bit short, I'll explain it more next chapter. Mach has turned on Eggman, his chains have snapped! I also want to point out Nicole is different in this story. Next chapter will show Sonic, Mach and Nicole fighting Metal Sonic and Metal Sally. Until next Wednesday. Lighting Wolf out!**

 **Ps: I am going to make stories on Whisper the Wolf, Lupe, and Lien Da.**


End file.
